The Camellia Blossom Falls in Silence
by Sugarkitty7000
Summary: The Camellia Blossom is a beautiful flower, however when it's petals scatter, it's quiet and tragic. Just like the death of the beloved Tsubaki. Contains: TsuStar and a bit of Tsu-Kid. Rated T for this is really depressing.


**AN: Hey guys~! I'm half way done chapter nine of **_**Just Let Me Die **_**but I was re-watching **_**Soul Eater**_** with my older brother (since he hasn't seen it and I made him) and we finished watching episode ten about the Enchanted Sword and stuff. Anyway, I remember Tsubaki's speech that I loved which was: **

_**The Camellia Blossom, also known as Tsubaki, is a flower without fragrance. It proclaims nothing, blooming in silence. When the blossom's petals scatter, it's quiet and tragic. I am Tsubaki. A silent flower without fragrance – Tsubaki Nakatsukasa**_

**I love the speech so much which started me thinking about her death in my story **_**After Death. **_**And thus this was born! Also, I telling you all it might be best if you read **_**After Death **_**(Also by me) so you can understand this, but you don't have to. I might do more like this if you guys want me to, K~!?**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

_A soul sound _

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a sound body_

**Tsubaki's P.O.V.**

I awoke with the same sound that woke up with for months, the beeps of the heart monitors. I sighed and opened my eyes to the bright white room. Oh how I hated this room, I wanted to be at home, not here. But it didn't matter, honestly, I want to just die.

I'm Tsubaki, an eighty-six year old woman slowly dying of age and illness. I wanted to die, not because only because of my condition, but also I wanted to see my lover. Blackstar was his name, he was all about his ego and surpassing god, but deep inside he cared about others more than himself. I was the very few who saw that, but was the only one who loved every bit of him. Don't get me wrong, all of our friends liked him the way he was, but he easily get on anyone nerves and he was bug everyone.

In case you don't understand very well, years ago Kid, Blackstar and I were good friends with four other people. Our friends were amazing and very caring. We all met each other at different points of our lives, but all of us had deep connecting friendship. However, it didn't last forever. We all started to die off. First Maka, then… Blackstar, Liz and Patty. It was heartbreaking.

Soon it was only just Soul, his daughter Viola, Kid and I were left standing. We tried to move on, I made Soul go on dates to try getting him a new girlfriend, however, no one could even win his heart like Maka did. I tried getting out the house more, talking to guys as well, but no one was like Blackstar, no one could help me get over him. Kid was different, he never showed emotions anymore. He would only talk to us, even then it was mainly just missions and jobs needed to be done.

Soon Soul died, protecting his daughter like she was Maka.

Kid never admitted this to anyone this, but I saw him cry a bit at Soul's funeral. Not only cause he was dead, but also the fact that Viola didn't have her father anymore. I started to think back a bit… how this all started, the first death of someone close to us was Lord Death, Kid's father. He knew what it felt like to lose family. Viola never met her mother, Maka, so had no idea how to handle the death of -what felt like- her only family.

Now it was my turn, to die. However, Kid taking everything in his power to keep me alive. I understand why but I still wanted to die, so I can see Blackstar again.

I soon snapped out of my thoughts when I started to pick up on heavy breathing in the room, I turned to see my friend, Death the kid, asleep on a chair next to my bed. I sighed, he must have stayed the whole night again, oh how I hated when he does this. Almost every day he would visit me and some nights he would stay with me. I didn't like when he does this because I hate seeing him in this state. This state where his dispirit, his depressed, and where he needs to be comfort. Seeing him like this upsets me, he always knew one day his would watch his friends die. But he never thought it would happen, I could tell. I was the last of his first friends, his closest friends. He felt like I needed to survive, he felt it was his job to do so. I felt beyond sorry for my immoral friend.

I shakily grabbed his hand and held it tight. I saw Kid opened his eyes and blink a couple of times before focusing on me. I smiled, in hopes he would smile back. He gave me a half-smile.

"Morning Tsubaki, how are you feeling?" He asked me with worried but happy-ish eyes.

"I'm alright, why did you stay? You look tired."

"I'm fine, I stayed to make sure you're ok. You're getting more ill by the days, I want to make sure your ok." Kid finished, I looked at him. I opened my mouth to tell him something when I felt pain in my heart. I stopped breathing, I tried to take in a breath but my lungs and throat refused any air I took in. I grabbed my chest, in small hopes that this would do something to stop the pain. I saw Kid from the corner of my eye, freaking out. About as quickly as it started, it stopped as well. I took in deep breaths and tried to stop shaking. I looked over at Kid who still looked panicked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm… fine." I breathed to Kid.

"No you're not! Let me get the doctor."

"Kid… wait." It was too late, he ran off to get one of the many doctors that took care of me. He doesn't want me to die, but still. Him and I both know I will die one day. Why must he fight for my survival?

Minutes later the doctor came in with Viola and Kid. How nice, she came to visit. I hope she can take care of Kid when I'm gone. The doctor check on me, however I didn't pay attention, I just looked over at Kid and Viola. Kid looked worried and stressed while Viola told him that I will be ok. What am I thinking? Viola is the only person who take care of Kid when I left this Earth. After all, I can she took after not only Soul, but a part of everyone was in that girl, even Maka. She had her mother's looks and spirit, her father's snow white hair and musical taste, Patty's cheery laugh, Liz's comforting voice, Blackstar's protecting strength and she has my soft smile. She even had bit of Kid in her, she had Kid's love for the city and everyone in the city.

"Lord Death, sir, a minute please?" The doctor asked, Kid gulped and walked outside with him. Viola walked over to me.

"Hey auntie Tsubaki, you feeling good?" She asked, I coughed a bit and replied with "Better than before." Soon we heard yelling from outside, I couldn't make it out though. That went on a while until Kid came back in with his head down.

"Viola, you should go home."

"R-right… bye auntie Tsubaki, bye Kid" she said before walking out in a speedy pace. Kid walked over to me and sat on the chair. I tilted my head, trying to see his eyes. It didn't very long until I saw tears fall from Kid's eyes and his sobs. Ah, he kicked Viola out so she wouldn't see him cry. He always was a type of person to never cry in front of people and mask his pain. I sadly smiled and hugged Kid, he quickly hugged me back and cried on my shoulder. I rubbed his raven black hair, which also had angel white stripes across his head. We stayed like that for minutes until I pulled him off of me and wiped the tears away from his beautiful golden eyes. He looks so young, about nineteen or early twenties.

"They told me you're going to die very soon, I don't when but please… don't leave me." My friend begged me, darn, it's going to be hard to say goodbye to Kid.

"It would explain why I fell weaker..."

"Why didn't you tell them that!? Maybe your heart slowing down, they can help with that just hold on-!"

"Kid, please, let me die… I promise you will be ok." I told him. I felt myself losing strength, I slowly laid down with Kid's help. To believe I was once the strong demon weapon, Tsubaki, I'm so weak now, can't even sit up.

"I don't you to die damnit! Tsubaki, I lost everyone but you! I will go on my knees and beg if I have to, just don't leave me!"

"Kid, no one has left you… they are all watching you from above. And I will join them"

"_Yeah Tsubaki, we're all here. Although, I would like to hold your soft hands again!" _Tears formed around my eyes when I heard that voice. It was Blackstar.

"I can hear Blackstar now, it's my time… Goodbye Kid. I will miss you but I will always watch over you…" I truthfully told him. I didn't know Kid was holding my old-lady hand until he griped it tighter.

"Tsubaki stop saying that! Don't leave me!" Kid yelling at me, crying the tears that he kept in for oh-so long. I gave my final breath and smiled. All I heard was the flat line and my friend cry.

"TSUBAKII!"

That right. My name is Tsubaki, also known as the camellia flower, my death was silent and tragic. I was dead.

Wasn't I? I felt alive again. I opened my eyes to white, was I in the hospital still? Did Kid somehow gave me life again? No, even if I was alive, I couldn't be this young. I felt strong again. I looked at my hand, it wasn't all wrinkly and old, it was young. I know now that I am dead. I sighed, I wanted to die yes, but I hate how I left Kid. I hope Viola can take care of our friend. He shouldn't be alone.

I looked around I was alone, floating around in this unknown area. I thought I would see Blackstar and everyone again. Was I… wrong? I felt like I was until I heard a voice. The same voice of my closest friend, the same voice of my lover, the same voice of the idiot I had to keep under controlled for years, the same voice who deeply cared about me. It was Blackstar's voice. I felt tears of joy in my eyes when I heard the words of my partner that I wanted to heard for oh-so long.

"_Hey Tsubaki, it's been too long! Ready for a hug from your God!?"_

**AN: Damn, I love this. My brother going to kill me if he finds out that I killed Tsubaki! Don't tell him please~! Anyway, time to continue **_**Just Let Me Die! **_**YAY~! See ya around my kittens of destruction! Yeah, I will call you all that now if that's cool, K~!? **


End file.
